How the Teenage Gallade Works
by LatiosGallade
Summary: Well, this is my VERY FIRST EVER STORY. Don't judge me on this story. Anyways, this story is about a Gallade that has to do many things, while going to high school. HOW THE HECK MAY HE SURVIVE THAT? Want to know more? Then READ the story! (Very slow chapter uploads.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Gallade was walking through one of the parks in the neighborhood he lived in. It was winter time in the Kansta Region, and it was snowing. The small shapes of frozen water falling from the sky. The Gallade was walking, not looking where he was going, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow." The Gallade mumbled under his breath. As he looked over to see who he bumped into, he saw a young gardevoir. He got up and walked over to the Gardevoir and held out his hand.

"Need any help there?" He asked the young Gardevoir.

As the Gardevoir opened her eyes to see who was talking to her, she saw a Gallade hold out his hand, the Gardevoir took his hand. The Gallade pulled the Gardevoir up, butt a little too hard. The Gallade caught her just in time before she could fall again.

"Sorry for that." He said to the Gardevoir.

"No, that's ok," she said as she blushed a little, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Clad Evoirson." He said as he looked at his small wrist watch.

"Then thank you, Clad." She said to him with a smile.

"Oh crap, now I'm going to be late, again." Clad said a little nervously.

"Did I make you late for something important?" Asked the Gardevoir in concern.

"No. Just a little day of relaxation with my friends before we start high school." Said Clad, "Though it was nice meeting you miss." Clad said as he started to jog away to get to his friend's house.

When he got to the right house, he rang the doorbell 3 times. 30 seconds later a shiny Gallade opened the door to see who it was.

"Hey Nathan. Sorry I'm late, again." Clad said to the shiny Gallade.

"No problem Clad, I think we are all ready to have a great day today. If you're wondering where the rest of the guys are, Marcus is in the living room playing Mario Kart Wii. Maxius is also playing with him." (Of course with a special controller for his paws,) Nathan said to Clad as he let him in. "Also, there is some hot chocolate in the kitchen if you want."

To further explain Clad's friends, Nathan was a shiny Gallade and Clad's best friend. (If you don't know what a shiny is, an example of a shiny is the red Gyarados in the Lake of Rage.) All of Clad's friends were his age, 16. Marcus was a Bisharp that was a little too addicted to videogames. He stayed indoors a lot, but came out once in a while. Maxius was a male Luxray that somehow figured out how to hack computers. He was mostly the best athlete in the group.

"Hey guys," Clad said as he walked into the living room where Maxius and Marcus were playing Mario Kart, "Ready for a fun last day of summer break?" He asked as he took out a Wii remote from his pockets.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Clad's kart was about to pass Marcus's kart, but Marcus's kart went through the finish line first.

Marcus set down the Wii controller, "Once again, I'm the best." He said as he took a sip out of the hot chocolate. He didn't notice that Nathan had poured more HOT chocolate in his cup, (emphasizing "hot" in hot chocolate.) Not noticing that Nathan had did that, he still took a sip out of his hot chocolate, but then spat it back into his cup and saying "GOD THIS IS HOT!" and taking a drink out of some cold water.

As Marcus went back to his hot chocolate cup and where the guys were, he heard laughing.

"What so funny?" Marcus asked.

Nathan and Maxius were on the floor laughing very hard, "That look on your face when you spat out that hot chocolate was hilarious!" Maxius said as he gripped his gut. Clad chuckled a little.

"That was pretty funny." Clad said to Marcus. Clad could see a little vein on Marcus's forehead.

Maxius got up and said something as he opened the front door, "Anyways, we should go somewhere and not stay in all day." Everyone but Marcus nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Clad said as he looked at Marcus. "Aww come on Marcus, let's not be cooped up in here all day."

"Fine." Marcus said with a little grunt at the end.

The four of them walked out of Nathan's house after they called their Mom's and Dad's to see if it was ok for them to go into the city and walk around a bit.

"Well, now we have the problem of where to go." Said Marcus.

"Hmmmm, how about the baseball game that's being played tonight?" Suggested Clad as they walked out of the neighborhood.

"I forgot who's playing again?" Asked Nathan.

"The Machokes and The Hitmonchans. I like the Machokes better if you ask me." Clad said.

"Want to bet on it?" Maxius asked as we walked past a deli shop.

"Na, I don't do that stuff." Clad said.

"Awwwww. Fine. But where do we get the tickets?" Marcus asked

"I don't know. There are usually guys giving out tickets for no reason, or we have to pay a little." answered Clad.

They walked past another deli shop. "Wait, didn't we just pass that deli shop?" Nathan asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah we did." Clad said thinking back.

"Then where the hell are we?" Maxius said.

"I don't really know," Said Marcus as he looked around for a street sign, "It says that were on Greensworth street."

"Ok, I'll check the map." Clad said.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD OF DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yelled the rest of the guys at Clad.

"Ok, ok, calm down. The ball park is just south of here. And we better hurry, the game starts in 20 minutes." Clad said as he started to walk south.

"When will we ever learn never to let Clad lead." Said Nathan as he face palmed.

"Probably never." Marcus said as he followed Clad.

It took them 5 minutes to get to the ball park stadium. And as guessed, there were guys handing out tickets, for 20 bucks.

"Damn, they must be crazy." Maxius said.

"Or trying to be very nice." Nathan suggested.

They paid a Larvitar that was giving two tickets for 20 bucks.

"Thank you, sir." The Larvitar said.

"No problem," said Clad as he looked for another person that was giving two tickets for a low price.

"TWO TICKETS FOR 25 BUCKS! GET 'EM HERE!" Yelled an Aggron.

"Well take the tickets, sir." Marcus said as he took out 25 bucks.

"Nice doing business with you, kid." The Aggron took the 25 bucks and, well, 'jogged' away.

"Ok guys, we got the tickets and now we can get in." Maxius said as he handed the ticket person, (or Pokémon), their tickets.

When they got to Marcus and Nathan, the ticket person said something that made Marcus furious.

"I'm sorry sir, but your ticket is a fake."

Marcus went pale, then his whole face went red with anger, "THAT JACK ASS! I'M GOING TO FREAKING…" he was stopped by Clad.

"Don't worry." Clad said as he took out a wallet.

"No freaking way." Nathan said with a confused but surprised look on his face.

"Hey, miss ticket lady?" Clad started.

"What?"

"How much are tickets?"

"40 dollars per person"

He looked inside the wallet he pickpocketed from the Aggron, "Here you go, could the seats be next to my friends?"

"Sure, here are you tickets, have a nice day."

"Thank you."

They sat down in their seats, "You pickpocketed the Aggron?" asked a shocked Maxius.

Clad chuckled a little, "It was for the better good and payback."

"I have never seen you do that." Nathan said.

"That's because I only done it twice, the first when you were not around." Clad said as he turned his attention towards the game, "Anyways, let's just enjoy the game."

"Fine," the announcer then announced the Machokes and Hitmonchans, "GO HITMONCHANS!" yelled Maxius, Marcus, and Nathan.

Clad then turned his head towards the guys, "You guys really want to prove me wrong, don't you?"

"HELL YEAH WE DO!"

Clad face palmed, "Then I hope you guys are wrong."

_**2 hours later…**_

Clad was laughing when they were walking out of the stadium, "I told you the Machokes were going to win."

"SHUT UP." Maxius, Marcus, and Nathan said to Clad with an irritated voice.

"What?" Clad asked while snickering.

"Just, let's go home."

"Awww come on, let's go do something else."

"Where do we go next then?" asked Nathan as they walked pass a corner.

"Biking, skateboarding, museum, other stuff not involving videogames." Clad said.

"I VOTE FOR GOLF!" yelled Marcus. They all covered their ears.

"Anyways, anyone else want to play golf?"

Maxius raised his paw and Clad raised his hand, "I'm in."

"I'll watch." Nathan said.

"Why don't you like golf?" Marcus asked.

Nathan lowered his head, "Because of an," he hesitated, "incident."

"Oh, right. Now I remember." Clad said.

"Tell us what the incident was, or is it too personal." Maxius said.

Nathan sighed, "No, might as well tell you what happened."

_**3 years ago…**_

"Come on Nathan." Clad said, Nathan and Clad were playing golf.

"Don't rush me Clad." Nathan and Clad were on the 18th hole.

Nathan was about to take a huge swing, then a Wingull swooped down and spooked Nathan. Nathan, out of instinct, took a huge swing at the Wingull, but hit the golf ball first. The golf ball was flying through the air, in the direction of a tree. The golf ball then bounced of the tree, flying towards a golf cart, then bounced of that bouncing off another tree. Clad noticed that the golf ball was then flying towards them. Clad stepped out of the way in time, but Nathan didn't. Nathan yipped in pain and cringed. He then collapsed on the fake grass and was holding his crotch.

Nathan stayed there for a minute, then yelled, "HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS!"

Clad walked up to Nathan, "Holy crap, are you ok Nathan?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes, I am ok. Sort of."

Clad helped Nathan up, "If you say so. Do you want to go home?"

"YES. I DO WANT TO GO HOME." Nathan got up and started to go towards their bikes.

"Think you can make it?"

"Probably."

Clad had picked up the golf clubs and had given them to the lady behind the counter.

"I am never playing golf again…" Nathan said as they both rode back home.

_**Flashback Ends…**_

Marcus was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off, "Holy crap that must have been hilarious to see Clad.

"Not really funny when it happens to your friends or yourself." Clad said, "Anyways Nathan. That happened three years ago, and it probably won't happen again."

Maxius, Marcus, Nathan, and Clad got to the golf place. "If you say so…" Nathan said with a sigh.

They walked into the golf place and asked the lady for their clubs, "Here you go, have fun!" she said with a smile.

"We will." They said in unison.

_**1 hour later…**_

"Well, well, well. Now Marcus has another memory." Maxius said as they walked out of the golf place.

"Now I feel your pain Nathan." Marcus said as he groaned in pain a little.

"Ha, not so funny now, is it Marcus?" Clad asked.

"Nope, no it isn't at all."

They walked into their neighborhood, "Well, we have made some memories, had some fun, and tomorrow is going to be the first day of school." Clad said as they got to his house.

"Yep, anyways, goodnight Clad." Maxius said as he waved his paw.

"Goodnight guys, have a restful sleep tonight." Clad said as he walked into his house.

"Good to see you Clad, how was your day with the guys today?" Clad's mother asked as she was making dinner. Clad's mother was a Gardevoir.

"Today went great mom."

"What did you do today?"

"We played some videogames at Nathan's house, went into town, went to a ballgame, and played some golf. Nathan remembered a memory while Marcus got a memory at the golf place. Then we went home."

"Oh, ok. That sounded like a fun day." Clad's mother said as she put a plate of food on the table.

"So what did you make today?" Clad asked as he sat down in a chair at the table.

"Look for yourself dear." She then put her own plate of food down on the table.

Clad looked down to see his favorite food that his mom makes, Stir fry. Stir fry is a combo of meat, grains, and veggies. It contains broccoli, cabbage, carrots, turkey/ or chicken, rice, eggs, and a type of soy sauce I can't remember. It is cooked and it taste delicious.

"The food looks tasty. I can't wait to eat it."

"You can eat it right now if you want, honey."

"Ok," He started to eat the stir fry. In five minutes he was done.

"Did you at least enjoy the food I made you?" Clad's mom said as she wiped her mouth.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Anyways, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Clad."

Clad then walked upstairs to his room. It was a room with white walls, a black rug, a brown closet, brown drawers, a little square table, a lamp, 2 cushions, a window, and a bed.

When Clad got into his bedroom, he closed the door, turned off his lights, got into his bed, and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**That, ladies and gentlemen, was the first chapter of this story. It might be some time before I am done with the next chapter. Tell me if it was good or bad. Anyways, thank you for reading this and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, LatiosGallade here! Sorry for the big delay. Homework and projects take up most of my time, leaving me almost no time to type and write this stuff. Anyways, why am I talking, just read the story.**

* * *

**Clad's POV (Point of View)**

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I got out of his comfortable bed and stretched his arms and legs.

I yawned, "Well, let the day begin." I walked out of my bed and into the bathroom.

After I got out of the shower and dried off, I put on my clothes and grabbed my backpack. I then walked downstairs and checked my stuff in my backpack. Everything I need for school was in there for school. I went into the kitchen to find my mom making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast ma?" I asked as I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"And good morning to you too son." My mom said, "It's the usual, a bagel sandwich."

"Ok, sounds good." I said as I flipped through the channels. A bagel sandwich is a bagel, a slice of ham, scrambled eggs, and a bagel on top. It tasted quite good actually.

My mom set down my bagel sandwich on the table, "Here you go, Clad."

I got up off the couch and turned off the T.V., "May my stomach not be hungry anymore."

"May it not."

I sat down and started to eat, I was done in eight minutes, "That was delicious mom."

"One question, do you really enjoy any of the food I cook for you?"

"I do."

"Well it doesn't really look like it."

"Well mom, I do enjoy eating your food every day."

"Just want to make sure."

I checked my watch, "Ok mom, I need to go to school."

"Bye then, honey."

"Bye mom." I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the dinner room to the garage.

I then walked into the garage, found my bike, and pressed a button. The garage door then slid open and I walked outside with my bike. I pressed another button, making the garage door close. I put on my specially made helmet, (for the fin-like thing on my head.), and got on my bike. I double checked my backpack just in case I forgot something.

"Ok, everything is in there. Now it is time to go to a place where almost every kid has disliked. School." I then started to ride off to school.

_**15 Minutes LATER…**_

When you think of school, you might think of teachers and learning. But really, we all know what it really is. Torcher for your brain every day for more than 12 years. Well, most of it is. For me though, it was not really torcher. When I got to the bike racks at Verona High School, (if I may please Monkeybutt98?), I hooked up my bike up, and started to walk onto school grounds.

"Ello!" said Nathan as he walked up to me.

"Why hello Nathan." I said.

"Weird." I said to Nathan.

"What?" said a puzzled looking Nathan.

"No girls are following you right now. That's rare. Even more rare than accidentally finding a shiny in the game."

"Huh, that is… CRAP." Nathan was interrupted by a horde of girl Pokémon who loved Nathan for some reason.

All I could hear next was the screams and screeches of girls that ran me over. And I could hear the now distant sound of Nathan screaming for his life. I chuckled to myself while I was on the ground, until I heard Marcus.

"Need some help there?" Marcus asked as he held out his hand.

" Hey Marcus. And yes, I do." I said to my other friend.

Marcus helped me up, "Thanks Marcus." I said.

"No problem." Marcus replied.

Maxius then walked up to me and Marcus, "Hey guys, where's Nathan?"

"If you are wondering where Nathan is, he's getting chased by a bunch of girls."

Just then Nathan jogged up to them, panting from exhaustion. "HOLY. CRAP. I HAVE TO SOME HOW DISQUISE MY SELF SO I DON'T GET CHASED BY GIRLS. OR AT LEAST WERE A JACKET." Nathan looked like he was about to pass out, but quickly shook it off.

"Or he's here." I said.

I, Maxius, and Marcus laughed a little, "That's probably the best idea right now." I said.

I checked my schedule sheet, "Looks like we all have the same classes."

"Looks like we do, English first, History second, Math third, Physical ED fourth, Lunch, Science fifth, free period sixth, and Battle 101 seventh." Marcus said. (Battle 101 idea goes to Monkeybutt98.)

"Hey guys look," They all looked at their schedule sheet for their teachers, "Our history teacher is… MEW?!" Maxius was surprised by this.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What?" they all said collectively.

"They said there may be some legendries here."

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, let's go search for our English class." I said.

"Let's split up and look for clues." Marcus said as he took out a magnifying glass.

I face palmed, "No, no Scooby doo references."

"FINE." Marcus put the magnifying glass away.

"Then I'll go this way, you go that way, and you go that way." Nathan said as he pointed in the directions for us to go.

"That's ok to me." Maxius said as he want in the direction Nathan sent him in.

"Then I'll go my way." I said as I went my way.

"And I'll go MY way." Marcus said as he went his way.

_**10 Minutes Later….**_

"Where the heck is this stupid English class." I said as I looked back at my schedule sheet. Then I accidentally bumped into a young Gardevoir.

"Oh, sorry," I got up and looked at the Gardevoir, "Wait, you look familiar."

The Gardevoir got up and looked at me, "Yes, you do look like someone I have met before. Wait, is your name Clad?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're the guy I bumped into in the park. Sorry about that."

"No problem, what's your name? I didn't get it in the park."

"Oh, my name is Winter Frost."

"Ok, so what's your first class?"

"English with Ms. Meta."

"Huh. That's the same class as mine."

"Really?"

"Yep really. Do you know where the class is?"

"Yes, follow me." Winter started to walk towards English.

I then followed Winter towards English, first taking a left, then a right, and finally to English. We walked in and saw that Ms. Meta was a Metagross. I looked around the classroom and found an empty seat near Nathan.

"About time you got here Clad," Nathan said as I took my seat near Nathan.

"Hey, it's not that easy trying to find classes you know," I answered back.

I looked to my left and saw that Winter had sat in the desk next to me. Just then Marcus and Maxius walked in and sat in the two empty seats behind me and Nathan.

"Good to see you found English class," I said to Maxius and Nathan.

Marcus put down his backpack, "Oh shut it Clad."

The bell than rang for class to start and we started to learn the rules of the classroom and other English stuff.

_**50 minutes Later…**_

I, Nathan, Marcus, and Maxius were walking towards our next class, History.

"So you're saying Mew is our History teacher?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, Mew is our History teacher. Like I said, there are some legendries at this school," I answered back to Nathan.

"You know," Maxius started," I'm surprised that legendries work here as teachers. Especially Mew."

"Me too, and guys, were here." Marcus said to us as we stopped in front of the door to Mew's classroom.

"Well, let's get this over with shall we?" I said as we walked in.

_**Later, after every class but the last one…**_

Nathan stretched as we were walking to our last class, P.E. In this school though, P.E. is mostly battling. After about 2 minutes of walking, we found the gym and walked in. The gym inside looked like a normal gym; it had a battlefield in the middle and benches around the battlefield. When we walked in and saw who our P.E. teacher was. Nathan and I sweat dropped when we figured out who our teacher was, he was a male Aegislash named Mr. Keln.

Mr. Keln looked at me and Nathan and spoke," Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Evoirson and Mr. Clint. Please join the rest of the class."

We then walked to where the rest of the class was sitting on the benches.

Mr. Keln started to speak," Ok class, today we are going to see how strong you are in this class with a tournament. Any questions before we start?"

Nobody raised their hand, "Good, now the first match is…" He paused to add a 'dramatic effect'," Mr. Evoirson against Mr. Clint," He smirked a little when he said that.

I turned to Nathan, "Well this is going to be a little interesting."

"Yes it will," Nathan said back to me.

We both took our sides, me on the left while Nathan was on the right side of the field. Mr. Keln was in the middle and was referee.

"Ready, GO!" Mr. Keln yelled to signify that the battle has started.

(Battle music: Black and White Cheren/Bianca Battle Theme. [I did this because I wanted to ok?])

I extended my elbow blades and started by charging a **Fire Punch **in my left elbow blade. I then shifted my elbow sword to my hand, (so pretty much, instead of a sword extending from his elbow, it extends from his hands.) This surprised everyone but Nathan, Marcus, and Maxius. While I was charging up a **Night Slash **in my right blade, Nathan was creating a **Psycho Cut **in both of his elbow blades. I waited till Nathan was done with creating the **Psycho Cut** before I lunged at him. I landed in front of him and slashed at him with **Night Slash**, but he blocked every slash I took at him. I stopped to take a couple of breaths, and during this time, Nathan took advantage of. He slashed me with **Psycho Cut **until I used **Teleport** to get behind him. While Nathan was around for me, he turned to see me behind him, and a **Fire Punch **to the face. The **Fire Punch** sent him a few inches back, (and to my luck) burning him. When Nathan stopped, he flinched a little from the burn, he then charged at me with a **Power-Up-Punch**. I dodged it and slashed him with a **Leaf Blade**, knocking him out.

"The battle has been decided, Mr. Evoirson wins the match," Mr. Keln said.

I helped Nathan up, "Nice try Nathan."

"Man, you always somehow win when we battle." Nathan said as we both walked towards the benches.

We sat down next to Maxius and Marcus again. "And Clad is still the champ of the team," Maxius said.

"Yup, but some day he will probably be beat. One day," Marcus said.

"Keep dreaming until it happens guys, I don't know if it will be soon or later, but Maxius is right, there will always be someone or something that is better than you." I said to them while we waited for the next match to be made.

* * *

**Well, that is the second chapter. Was it good at all? I'm trying to get through all the homework to get these chapters written down and typed. There is SO MUCH FREAKING HOMEWORK. Sorry about that. Till then, bye!**


End file.
